Part of Another World
by Detective Shelock0
Summary: Beth Summer is a 15 year old orphan girl who comes from a dead world. When she meets a guy called Takeshi, her world turns upside down. She is then sucked into different worlds and discovers more of her powerful ability to control the four elements.
1. Chapter 1

_Please note that i didn't know about Racheal Grey until i was half way finish with this story. Please also note that this is my first fanfic so please comment if i made any mistake._

_I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was 24 February 2040. It has been 15 years since the day my parents brought me to this world, the day the sentinel went rogue and attacked all of mankind and the year my parents left this world.

Like every morning I wake up in my room. My mattress laying on the right corner of my square room, no windows, just a mattress, a doorway that is covered with a black curtain, a table next to my mattress, a light candle and a photo of my mom and dad just after my mom gave birth to me.

This was the only thing I have to remind me of them. I was just a few days old when they died. I never knew them. I have heard a lot of stories about their heroic adventure with the X-men. Fighting alongside some of the most famous mutants in history.

The earth was shaking, from the fight between the mutants and the sentinels. I went to my bathroom; well you can't really call it a bathroom. It was just broken glass and a bowl of water on a table at the other corner of my room. I washed my face with the bowl of water. Then look at myself in the mirror. There isn't much you can say about me. I got my dad's brown hair and my mom's face and my dad's eyes. Which is weird since no one can see his eyes.

"Beth, can I come in?" asked TJ from the other side of the curtain. TJ (short for Talia Josephine) is my only family in this dead world. Her, her father (Kurt Wagner) and Logan have raised me, ever since my parent died.

Kurt and Logan were the last two remaining members of the X-men. Most of them died in battle or have been taken away by the sentinels 15 years ago.

"Sure, come in." I replied as I turned around. Then she moved the curtain to the side and came in. Her skin colour is just like her father's, blue, and so was her hair. She is taller then me by 15 cm and 3 years older. She was wearing her usual clothes, tank top and jeans. "What's up?"

"Are you still going?" she asked, and I could tell that she was worried.

"Of course I am still going! It's the day. Even though I don't know them, I still have to go once in a while."

"Yeah, but don't you feel that the others are still fighting. You can't go now!"

"Every battle has to end, even this one. " then she looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Look I know I am acting like a know- it- all, but I have to go. And by my calculation, the battle will stop in 3…2…1…" The shaking slowly stoped. "It's the same every morning they find us. They fight and it ends after a few hours. Now can I go?" I asked while I was tying my hair.

"Fine. You win. I am coming with you, ok?"

"Ok. But move fast or else the sentinels will get you." I took my bag and walked out.

* * *

"Tell me why again you running so fast?" asked TJ catching her breath. "Why can't you make a earth dome and move the dome as we walk?"

"Because the sentinels will detect us with their heat vision eyes. We need to move quickly when they are not looking." Once one of the sentinels looked away, TJ and I quickly dashed to the next ruin. "Besides you get more exercise this way." Then I looked to check if the cost was clear. But all I could see is ruins of the once called 'The Big Apple'. There is nothing left of the building. They are all crushed. Everywhere you look is brown with sand. The red sun was boiling hot and there was no life on this planet. "Come on." I said to TJ, and then we ran to our last stop. The gate of the old 'Xavier Institute'

The gate has been broken for years. There is no security system guarding the place.

"From here on we should be safe to walk" I looked back at her. She was tired. Very tired. You could tell she was relieved that we could stop running.

We started to walk. As we walked we could see what was left of the institute. If you have ever seen a burnt building, then you know what the ruin looked like. The only weird thing is that the staircase was still standing after all these years After all it had been through.

The institute was located at a cliff side, so we could see the desert. Kurt said once the desert was covered with water and between the gate and the building, everything was green and happy. But it is hard to imagine something like that now. The trees were dry and the ground was dry. Everything you saw was lifeless. Not a single drop of life could be seen.

We walked to the back of the ruin. There you could see some headstones. The mutants that die during or after the battle were buried here. Even some of the humans that helped us.

My parents' headstone was at the front, so I didn't have to walk that far. Even though it was dusty, I could still read what it said:

Jean & Scott Summer

1977-2025

1977-2025

'Beloved Parents and members of the X-men'

"Hey mom, hey dad. How are ya?" I knelt down on both knee and started to wipe of the dust on their headstone with my hand, "It has been a year and nothing has changed, this world is still a waste land." When the dust finally came off ,I stood up again, and looked around for TJ. She wasn't far but I knew whose headstone she was standing in front of.

Codename: Scarlet Witch, a.k.a Wanda Maximoff, TJ's mom. She died a few years after the incident. Unlike me, TJ remembered her mom very well. She was there at her mom's dying moment.

I walked up to her and stood next to her.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I am fine. I just I miss her so much." Then I saw tears running down her cheeks, "that night, I was there, she was protecting me." I put my hand around her, trying to cheer her up.

"I know, I know. But you were only 5 years old. It wasn't your fault."

"I know but still…" she wiped her face then looked up at the sky, "It's getting late. We better get back."

"Not yet. There is one more place, I want to check out."

"I don't know Beth. My dad will be worried sick if we don't go home quickly"

"Come on, please? I promise you that it is no where dangerous."

There was a long silence. "Alright, alright. You can go, but of course I am coming with you."

"Thanks" then I ran to the standing staircase.

"Hey wait!" shouted TJ, but I had already reached the staircase. "You said you are not going anywhere dangerous."

"These stairs are not dangerous. It has been standing for years. I doubt it will collapse on me now." I put my hand on the stairs. 'How can you be standing here after everything that has happened? There must be a reason' I thought to myself. Then I knelt down to see the bottom bit. TJ had already carefully walked through the ruin to catch up with me.

"Beth I don't think it such a good idea. We should not touch it or else it might fall on us."

"I highly doubt it." I was feeling the surface of the staircase when I noticed the wall on the right hand side was different to the rest of the walls. I looked closely and saw one of the pieces were poking out. I pushed it in and then the staircase started to shake.

"Beth look out!" TJ pushed me aside but the thing didn't fall. It just kept on shaking. Then on the side, one of the wooden walls slid down and a room opened up. I walked up to TJ and lent her my hand, so she could stand up. Then we walked over to the open room. "WOW!" we both exclaimed with amazement. For some reason the lights were on in the room. All electrical equipment stopped working about 10 years ago. Master Mood used all the power supplies to make and charge the sentinels. After a few years the supplies ran out. But the sentinels were still up and running.

"What do you think it is used for?" I asked, but TJ was still amazed.

"I…I don't know. Whatever it is, we should just close it and walk away."

"Are you kidding me? We found a secret room and you say we have to leave!" I turned to the entrance. "I am going in." TJ grabbed my arm.

"Oh no your not! This room has been kept a secret for a reason and I doubt the reason is for us to explore it."

"But TJ, we have to check it out. This room might be the answer to all our problems. It might even lead us to more food supplies. Or maybe it will tell us how to control those stupid sentinels." TJ stared at me with those determined eyes of hers. "Come on! Don't tell me you are not even curious about what is in there?"

"I am curious! But my dad will freak if we don't get back before dark. You know how protective he is of me."

"TJ..…Please?" We kept on staring into each other's eyes. "I am determined to find out what is in that entrance. Even if it means eating my own arm off. " There was long, awkward silence.

"Ok, ok. You can go. And… you don't have to eat your own arm off." TJ said breaking the silence.

I smiled, knowing that she was still worried about her dad and my safety. I went into the small room. TJ stayed outside. The room walls were made of meal, but it wasn't rusted. It still seemed as good as new. Then, next to the doorway there was a line of buttons. It had a letter written on them. I felt them with my fingers, until I decided to press one of them. I pressed the one with the letter 'C'. The slide door closed suddenly.

"BETH!" I could hear TJ shouting from the other side. "BETH! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" but her voice kept getting softer and softer.

"TJ I am alright!" I tried shouting back, but I doubt she could hear me. All of a sudden there was a loud shout in my head. 'Beth! Beth! Are you all right?' It was TJ!

'I am fine TJ. Don't worry about me.'

'How could I not worry!' she exclaimed. 'The door just closed on you. Your trapped in there.'

'No I am n-' the door opened and a hall appeared. It was as bright as the little room.

'Beth, you ok? ...Stay there I will get my dad and Logan.'

"Wait TJ!" but she already left. I step out of the room and started walking. The hall was made out of metal as well. The lights were on too. 'What a stranger place?'

"Hello anyone here?" I called, no one answered. I started walking. After awhile I came across a door, it has a circle in the middle of it with the letter 'X' on it. 'Probably, mean X-man.' I came closer and knelt down and look at it.

The door suddenly slides open. I fall over, because of the surprise.

"Come on Beth be brave, and check it out" I told myself. I got up and walked in. It was a huge cylinder room. I was standing on a platform stretching from the door to the middle where there was a helmet. The door closed. Now I was trap inside. I continue walking to the helmet.

It was an odd looking helmet wires attach to it and again with the letter 'X', I lifted the helmet it was pretty light. I know I shouldn't but something urge me to wear it.

I put it on, the whole cylinder change. The room turns all white. In front of me stood a man in a wheelchair showed up. He was in his mid-forties, bold and smiling.

"Hello there" he said. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you I don't even know you," I replied. I was not to trust suspicious people. "Where am I? Why did you brought me here?"

"You are in my mind, somehow your mind get connected to my mind. I didn't bring you here…to make it fair I shall give you my name. I am Professor Charles Xavier."

"I am B-… Wait the Charles Xavier! The man who started the X-men! But it can't be, you died 15 years ago." His smile quickly fades.

"When are you from?" he asked with a very serious tone.

"Today is 24 February 2040, 15 years since the fall of mankind."

"But at my time it is 24 February 2024…who are you, child?"

"I am Beth Summer, daughter of Jean and Scott Summer."

"You are Jean and Scott daughter…I see. What happen on that day? What happen on this day 15 years ago in your time?" I hesitated; but I end up explaining the night of m birth how my parents died and how everything was falling apart.

"The only remaining X-men are Kurt, Logan and TJ. We have been fighting ever since. We have to fight or else we will die." I hung my head. "I wish I could help but non of the mutant that have join the battle with us have any time travel ability."

"I understand how you feel, but the best thing you can do right now is help Kurt and Logan in this battle." He looked away. "For now you must go back to the others. We will talk later on. Good bye Beth." Then the room vanishes.

"Beth! Beth Wake up! Wake up!" I heard someone shouted. When I open my eyes my vision was blurry. After a minute or so my vision became clear again. I was on the floor and the person shouting my name was TJ. She was shouting repeatedly and shaking me as hard as she can.

"TJ can you please stop that. I am awake, I am awake." I said. "What happened?" I rubbed my head.

"We came to rescue you kid." Said a voice. I turn to the direction of the voice. It was Logan. "We came as fast as we could, and when we found you. You were already on the ground." He extended his hand and I took it. "We were hoping you would tell us." He pulls me up so I could stand.

"I don't remember much, I all I remember was I tried on this helmet and I was talking to Professor Charles Xavier and that is pretty much it." I said, I look at them and concern was written all over their faces. "I am not going crazy. He said something about how our mind got tied up together, and something about it was 24 February 2024 a year before the incident." There was silence but in know Logan was thinking of something, and so was TJ.

"Beth if it's true that your mind is tied together with the Professor, then we might be able to change history. We could win this war; we could make sure the sentinel doesn't go rouge. We could-"

"Bring back our parents." I finish her off. She nodded. I sighed, "I know how much you missed your mom; I want to know my parents as well, but if you want this to go on I would have to come here almost every day to talk to him. Change everything…my head still hurt from this one, you know!" I back away from her.

"But Beth we might have a chance to win this battle. We need you. Please?" I couldn't believe my ears so I ran out of the room. "Beth!" TJ shouted, but I just ran. Logan didn't stop me. I just ran to the room I was in and press on the top button. I lean against the wall. Trying to get my head together.

"Why, why wouldn't she listen?" I asked myself. "I need to find someone who could help me." The doors open. "And I doubt I can find them here." I walked to the City ruin as quick as I can I search for water and food. But I know that I have to go back and steal some from the storage room.

I sneak back making sure not could senses or see me. The storage room is near my room so it easy to get there. I took enough food supply for 10 days but that is the maximum.

Next stop my room I need to get some stuff. I found a bag big about three days ago never know why I brought it back until now (it has been hiding under my mattress). The bag is big enough to carry everything I needed. On the last minute I decided to bring the photo of my parents along, maybe it will give me strength.

As I sneak out, I decided to head west. In land, many said there is nothing there. I sneak around the places making sure not sentinels or mutants saw me.

When I reach the edge of the ruin. I looked back to the detraction of our hide out. Knowing that this might be the last time I would ever see it. "Good bye TJ, Logan, Kurt, Everyone. I hope I can see you again." I turn around and started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, i am not really good at english, and i have been busy with exams...thanks for the coments i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"The sun is so hot!" I shouted, walking along the road. It has been three days since I left. Nothing much happened.

Once in awhile TJ tries to reach me with her telepathic ability, but I never answer. I know she is worried about me but I don't want to go back just yet…

Inland isn't so bad, sure it look like a wasteland but everywhere else looks like one too. When it gets dark, there are always some ruins still standing and if not I get to sleep under the stars.

After a long walk I came across a road crossing each other.

"Let's see" I cover my eyes to see clearly, "Which way should I go?" There was nothing I could see. No ruins, no dead plants, no nothing.

"Where do you want to go?" Asked a voice coming from behind. I turn around, and saw a boy; he is about my age, taller then me, [of course, why is everybody so tall these days]. "It's rare to find a pretty girl in the middle of nowhere…" I back away, am amuse attack position.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Chill, I just sense you and came over to say hey" he smiled as though I was no threat. "But to answer your question, I am Yamada Takeshi. Yamada being my surname."

"What do you mean you sense me?"

"It's one of my power, my nose and ears can hear over 4 km away. And I got here by teleporting."

"Teleporting?" I murmured, "wait you're a teleporter?" I relaxed my position. "Proof it!" He smiled at me, then next to him a circular hole appear but in the air. He jumps in it, afterward the circular hole opened next to me. He jumps back in to the scene, and the hole closes. I jump back to my position again.

"Not like other teleporters, I open portals." He said and then folded his hand. "Now who are you?" he smiled and raise an eyebrow.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Oh come on, I told you my name I told you my ability, don't you think it is fair if you told me about you." He stared at me with his light blue eyes and I stared back. He got a point though. I sighed knowing that I can't win this argument. I relax my position, and stood up straight.

"My name is Beth Summer. You can say I ran away from home. And my abilities are Telepathic and I can control 4 main things. And that is earth, air, fire and water."

"Why did you ran-" his stop and look to the distance. I can tell there is something was concerning him. I tried tap in to his mind and found that what concern him concern me as well. "Sentinels are coming."

"I thought they don't go this far"

"They do now. Come on." He grabbed my hand and opens the portal. We both jumped in and the portal closed.

We came out the other side of the portal. Takeshi landed on his feet, while I landed on my face.

"Oh god" I murmured. It really hurt, it as if TJ Slap me all over my face, not that she ever slap me, that is. "You could have warned me you know."

"Technically I did, when I said the sentinels are coming."

"That doesn't count", I looked around. We were in a room; there was a sleeping bag, a small oil lamp next to it and a bag, a very big bag I wonder what is in it. The walls are smooth and on the left side of the room there is stairs. "Where are we?" I stood up

"This is where I am staying, but that is obvious. We are at a basement of a house, not far from here."

"So this is all your stuff?"

"Yup, I need to carry lightly because…well I travel a lot."

"Don't you have a family?"

"Not in this world." He muttered

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean not in this world?" he turned toward me and smiled.

"What did I say that? Oh…I meant I don't have a family." I could tell he is lying, so I tried to read his mind and it says the opposite of what he said.

"I am sure you said not in this world"

"And I am sure I said I don't have a family… Now lets talk about you why did you runaway?"

"I don't know actually. If you think about it, it was a stupid reason."

"And what is the stupid reason?"

"Why should I tell- …Wait you ability, can you go back in time?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you can say that, but-"

"You can…you can go back to the past! Finally I found someone to help me." I grab his hand start shaking it. "Thank you." He shook off my hand and holds my shoulders.

"Hold on there, I haven't agree in anything yet. Beside it isn't easy for me to teleport to the past. That is a huge leap, when I open a portal and land anywhere on this world that is a small leap. But the past that is huge, even bigger then teleporting to different world-" he quickly closed his mouth and step back.

"What do you mean different world?"

"It's… it's nothing." That was the second time he said something about a different world.

"Takeshi, what are you hiding?" he is looking even more shock and nervous.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything about different worlds."

"Takeshi I am not deaf. First you said your family is not in this world, and then you talk about how teleporting to different world is hard. I don't know if there is a different world or not, but who else know unless they have travel through them. Where are you from, really?" there was a long silent. He finally sighed then scratches his jet-black hair.

"Alright, I guess I have said too much. Well, first of all, your right I am from a different world or dimension, whichever you prefers. In my world mutants and human are okay living together, we already took care of the sentinels and master mode, and the X-men have been protecting mankind."

He leans against the wall and tilt his head down. "When I was 11, I became a member of the X-men. I trained for 4 years. And one day, I was using all my strength to open a portal and when I jump in to it I was teleported to a different world. I was in the middle of Time Square but it wasn't like the Time Square I knew, there was a lot of homeless people and beside the homeless people the city seem deserted. I was shock and tried to open another portal, I kept on trying and trying but the portal wouldn't open. Then I concentrate very hard then a portal open.

"The portal open to the institute, I was in the professor's office, I remember it clearly. The professor looked at me with concern, then the room darkens (Obviously I pass out). When I woke up I was at my room, and the professor was there, he asked me if I was all right and asked me about what happen, so I told him. After along period of silence, he finally suggested that maybe I could help those other worlds. At first I refuse but the professor persuaded me to say yes.

"So ever since that, I have been training to go to different world and help them. Training wasn't that different, the professor thinks that I have to train on my concentrating skill, and build up my strength so I would faint again.

"The day I left, the professor told me to recruit people who want to help or need help, this way I don't have to do it alone.

"So there, that is my story." He lifted his head and gave me a weird look 'cause my mouth was hanged wide open, then I quickly close it and gave him the 'don't lie to me' look. "Okay…don't look at me like that. That's the truth" I check his mind and he was telling the truth. All my searching is over I finally go back home.

"Does that mean we can go back? You know, to the past and help out the X-men here?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"What? What do you mean no? This way we can win this war; I get to see my parents and finally know-"

" Even if I want to, I couldn't because it the past. I am not aloud to interfere, we can not change the past."

"But…"

"No buts! I am sorry Beth but if I change the past I obviously change the future, but it can mean a lot of things. Like you might not even been part of the X-men because your parents might not want you to get hurt." I hung my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe it, all these days, I was inland and I never thought of that, I guess I wasn't paying much attention to the big picture. What am I suppose to do. All my hope seems lost. "I am sorry Beth, but that is that. A man from another world told me that." He walk up to me, " you should rest. It's getting late, and you have taken in a lot of information." He put his hands on my shoulder again and bends down, "you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I am going to be fine."

"You sure?" I lifted my head and stare at him. His face was really close to mine.

"Yeah I am sure." He still looked at me with concern the smiled and stood up.

"You can sleep anywhere you want. And if you need anything I will be outside."

"Why? what's wrong?" I pulled out a blanket.

"I just need some air." He went up the stairs and closed the door. I was left alone in the basement, not knowing what to do. But rest like what Takeshi said. I tried lying down but I couldn't sleep. I kept on thinking about TJ and how worried she would be, and how are the other's coping with the sentinels. I wonder if Takeshi can help in some way then it strikes me, he can!

So, I quickly threw my blanket off and ran outside. When I open the door he was standing there looking at the stars.

"Takeshi?"

"You should rest, Beth. Go back to sleep." He said, still looking at the sky.

"I couldn't sleep beside, Takeshi I have a favor to ask." He turned and looked at me surprise, very surprise I could tell.

"And what is it?" I hesitated, should I ask him was it too much to ask. I sighed. Then finally say it.

"Can you help the X-men today?" he looked at me with his light blue eyes. They were serious. There were along silence between us.

"Of course if it is today's X-men I can help but…"

"But?"

"My services will not come cheap. I have to get something in return, but it can't be just a give basket."

"Since when this was part of you service?"

"Since I left my world, sorry but if you don't pay I wont help. And it can't be something simple." I didn't know what to give him, I have nothing, and there aren't anything special back where Kurt and TJ are, but what to give him. I need him some how I have to get hold of him. And that was when it hit me.

"Have you find something to give me yet?" he asked me.

"Yes…" I said to him with a deep voice. "I will give myself." He stared at me with hi surprise eyes. But then he smiled.

"There is no way to change your mind is there?"

"No, you said it can't be something simple, and this isn't simple for me. Right now all I have is myself, so I offer myself. To follow you in your journey." And there is silence again. Takeshi scratched his hair.

"Very well." He extended his arm. "Give me your hand." I did as I was told and he grabbed my wrist. "I learn this in this world I visited, every body were like wizards and witches…Beth Summer do you vow to follow me, in this quest. Helping me in my quest, and not leaving this quest 'til our life end." I hesitated, I know I have other option but I want to be part of his adventure as well.

"I do." Then he muttered some words and a glow appear around my wrist and when he let go a tattoo replace the glow.

"Now it's official, you are will follow me when I leave this world." I examine my tattoo, it looked like black flames, all around my wrist and it was moving. "Now we need have a plan."

"What plan?"

"We need to plan you death."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay... i kinda got confuse when my account change, and it looked different**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Welcome back, Beth. Welcome back." I said to myself as I walked past the ruins of New York City heading to the hide out. I can't believe I am finally back. But my mind wasn't there.

_**10 hours ago.**_

_ "What?" I exclaimed. "What do you mean by my death?"_

_ "It's pretty simple actually." Replied Takeshi, "if you leave right after I help you, they would be worried sick about you...but if they think your dead because of this mission, yes they'll be sad, but they wouldn't be as worried."_

_ "Yeah but still, would erasing their memories of me make the process easier?" I suggested._

_ "Are you resilient enough to erase every single memory that everyone remembered?" Takeshi asked. I look at him knowing that it is true that I am not that composed enough to erase everybody's memories of me and erasing the memories that TJ have will be the hardest, since she will fight back and somehow find out it was me. I looked away, knowing that I couldn't answer him. "Exactly, now here's the plan.."_

**Present time.**

"BETH!" A loud voice snap me back to the world, I looked around to see who was shouting my name and I saw TJ running to me, and then hugged me. "Where have you been?" she cried, as she hugged me tighter, "don't ever do that ever again!" I smiled and hugged back.

"I'm sorry, TJ. I won't." I simply said. We stayed like that for a while, 'til Logan, came out as well.

"Well, where have you been, kid?" asked Logan. "We already assume the worse." TJ pulled away and look at Logan weirdly.

"Nice to see you too, Logan." I smiled.

"We better head back in before the sentinel comes." He said as he turned his back toward us and started to walk back to the entrance. TJ and I followed in.

Once inside, everybody in the hideout greeted me. Everybody was hugging and asking question like: "Beth, good to see you're still alive, where have you been?" "Did you get capture by the sentinel?"

"Alright guys." Said TJ, "Beth just got back she really need some rest."

"Who are you? Her Bodyguard?" said someone in the crowd.

"Josh, you know who I am." Replied TJ, "and yes, right now I'm her bodyguard."

"I hope the bodyguard would let me through," said a robotic voice at the back of the crowd. The crowd slowly moved a side, and there was Kurt sitting in a wheel chair.

"Kurt!" I exclaimed, as I walked over to him and hugged him, "It's great to see you." I pulled away and smiled at him. Kurt is like my dad or grandfather (he **is **very old). He has been through a lot, I still can't believe that he's still alive.

"It's good to see you too, Beth," said Kurt with his robotic voice box, "We were worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to leave like that but I had a personal mission to accomplish." I replied back.

"Oh really and what was it?" he asked.

"Can I tell you in private **now**, with TJ and Logan? Please?" I asked.

"Alright," he said, "but it is best you rest for now."

"Can I talk with you now, it's kinda urgent?" I asked

"Very well, come with me." He said as he turned his wheel chair to TJ, "TJ make sure everybody goes back to where they're supposed to be. Meet will you at the War room." TJ nodded in understanding, "Logan come with me." And we turn around and head toward the war room.

As we walked we head toward west side of the based. The west wing is a bit deserted; there was literally no one there. The only people who live here is Logan, Kurt and TJ. And all the weapon repair and building are over here. Plus Kurt, TJ and Logan, never let anyone near this place, unless we were summoned, but they always come to us.

'Ha, I'm in the west side.' I thought, 'I should be honoured because they're inviting me here, but how come I don't…oh right, I am going to die soon.' I joked but I knew that it was not the time to joke; I need to tell Kurt and the others about Takeshi's plan, 'hopefully they'll say yes'.

After awhile we stop in front of a door, an actual door! Logan opened the door and we walk inside.

There was a round table in the middle of the room, a light bulb above it and a…Wait a light bulb! My eyes widen with surprise.

"You must be wondering about the light." Said Kurt stopping next to me.

I nodded, "I thought all the energy was all used up by Master Mode [btw this is the correct spelling, sry], wasn't it?" I asked watch Kurt moves on to the table.

"Not exactly, kid. Master Mode did use the energy but that tin can didn't know we had a solar generator," said Logan leaning toward the table. I opened my mouth to ask another question, but Logan cut me off, "but if we let the generator run the whole base, it will reveal our location to Master Mode."

"But doesn't Master Mode know our location already?" I asked, standing opposite to Logan, "I mean every morning they would have this huge battle above and all. So I figured Master Mode already knows our location."

"Master Mode knows what area of the city the base is at, but not the exact location." Said a voice behind me, I turn around and saw TJ standing in the doorway. "That piece of scrap knows we are here, but it doesn't know where to start looking. And it doesn't want to destroy this place because it wants us a live for some reason… Anyways back to the topic." she closed the door and locked it.

"Indeed," said Kurt, "Beth what you did was irresponsible, running away like that. You could have gotten killed."

"I know, Kurt." I replied trying to put on a confident face, "but like I said I had a personal mission. That I would like to discuss with you all."

"And what is that?" TJ asked, putting her hands on her hip.

"Well… The truth was I left because I wanted to help you guys, by finding Master Modes location." I said with a confident and yet small voice.

"WHAT?" All of them shouted unanimously.

"Beth, that is dangerous!" shouted TJ, "You could of died for sure, if you found the exact hiding spot. Tell us two good reason why we shouldn't let you do 15 training course in one day?"

"One, I am alive and I wouldn't be after the training course." I answered back. "Two, I know the exact location now, and where the entrance is." Everybody's eyes widen. It wasn't hard to tell they were all shocked.

* * *

**I hope i have improve in this story thanks for reading and sorry about the delay...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Is this true?" asked Kurt, finally breaking the silence. "You know the exact location of Master Mode?"

I looked at him with a very serious face, and answered, "Yes and that's why I'm here. I've a plan to stop that machine once and for all!" Kurt look at Logan with a concern and serious face. Then they asked me to step out of the room for a while, I hesitated but I did as I was told.

I hated being outside, there was nothing to do. I can't listen to the conversation or else Logan will know. And I can't read there mind because TJ would find out. 'This Suck!' I thought to myself. 'I want to know what they're talkin' about!' I sighed and try to contact Takeshi. He said he wouldn't be far.

'Takeshi?' I asked him through my thought.

'Hey Beth, how's things at the base?' said a voice back.

'I'm not sure. They're having a private discussion without me. But so far everything is goin' as planned.' I replied.

'Good…are you sure you want to go through with this?'

Then I sighed, 'yes of course I want to go through with this, and beside…' I looked at my hand and revealed the flame tattoo to myself, 'I've already swore an oath, remember? That's why I've the tattoo.'

'Yeah, I remember but you can still back down if you want.'

'Thanks for the offer but I'll pass.'

'You sure you won't change your mind? Just think about it this way. If you leave you might never see you friends and family ever again.' I know Takeshi meant good. He knew how it felt to leave everything behind and knowing that he might not be able to come back. And he's trying to make me think about this even more, but I've already made up my mind.

'I understand all the consequences, Takeshi. But it's too late to back down now.'

'Are you-'

'Yes I am!' there was a long pause afterward. Not long after that TJ let me back into the room.

Once I entered the atmosphere changes, Kurt and Logan now on the other side of the table. Looking directly at me with their intense eyes.

"We've come to a conclusion." Said TJ as she walk to Kurt's side. "We'll trust you and your plan but during the mission I must be beside you the whole time, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I replied.

"Ok, now what's the plan, kid?" Asked Logan.

I nodded. I moved closer toward the table, and saw they let out a map on the table, I could tell it over looked the whole New York City. "Ok Master Mode is over here" I said pointing at the exact location Takeshi told me, it was some where farther inland. "The entrance is heavily guarded by Sentinel, but" I move my finger a few centimetre from the entrance, "the ceiling only have at least two or three Sentinels. But when these Sentinels are attack they will send a distress call and more Sentinels will come." I looked up, everybody nodded in understanding and I continue, "There is a flow, if we attack the head, the Sentinels wouldn't be able to send that signal, but we have to attack all the Sentinel at once or else this mission end there...

"Then we'll enter the base through one of the hatches for the smaller Sentinels, that hatch will be empty if the bigger Sentinel doesn't send a distress call. Then we would enter a hall way. It would be like a maze with smaller, more dangerous Sentinel will be lurking at eve corner, they have metal claws, and are much faster then normal Sentinel we face outside. It won't be easy, but the only way to go pass them would be to sneak by then…unless we destroy every single Sentinel we past…anyway after a few turns we would reach her, I can use bombs to set her off but then we have to hurry or else the whole place would be full of Sentinel…so that's the plan…what you guys think?" I asked looking at every single one of their faces.

"…good work kid," said Logan, "but to make it easier, we'll split in to three teams. Team A will be the team to take down the Sentinels, Team B would help you guys through the maze and the last team will be just two people, to make it easier."

I nodded, "ok, I understand" then we all stood up straight and looked at each.

"We'll leave in the morning, so you better get some sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow." I nodded and walk back to my room.

When i got there, I move past the curtain and looked around. Nothing much change everything was still in place, the mattress, the table, every thing. I sighed and collapse on to the bed. I was rethink about the plan.

As I slowly drifted to slobber, I heard a voice from the curtains. "Beth, Can I come in?" asked the voice.

"Yeah…sure come in…" I replied, and the curtain moved to the side, and a guy was standing right there, he was tall with silver hair and pretty cute, "hi…"

"Hi…" he said as he scratch his hair, "listen…I know this is awkward and all, because you don't know me…but I know you…well, my name is Draco" he extended his hand. I accept it and shock it.

"Hi, I guess you know my name…so what do you want Draco?" he pulled his hand away from me and rubbed his face, he looked very nervous.

"Well, Logan just told us what we are going to do tomorrow…so it really going to end isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess…" I replied, and watch him he is very nervous, I tried to read his mind but all he was saying was , 'should I asked her? Yes you should do it now!'

"Anyway…I…was wondering…if you would like to…hang out sometimes?" I looked at him weirdly, 'Is he asking me on a date?' I asked myself in my thought, "After the battle of course…so would you?" 'What should I do? I am going to "die" soon and this guys is asking me out!' I thought to myself, '…should I say yes…or no?...'

"Sure… we can hangout after the battle…" he gave me a smiled and walked closer to me. He pulled out his hand and open it, then a ice rose slowly appear in his palm. I took it, and smiled. And he kissed my cheek. HE KISSED ME!

"Thank you. You should get some rest." He said still smiling, and left the room. I was still shock by the kiss, I didn't know what to do, but feel sad…I know that when I "die" he would also one of the many people that will be sad…

I sighed and melt the rose, it was sweet and all but I cant keep it, it would have melted anyway. And collapse on my mattress and slept.


End file.
